bones go to svu
by liamgirl
Summary: The characters in bones all head out to new york this is set in season 3 of bones and season 11 of svu dont own anybody wish i did though
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the third chapter of Bones go to svu. So last time Kathy showed up at the precinct and showed pictures of Elliot and Olivia kissing in there sedan car,holding hands getting coffee and cuddling in there seat at a movie. And Elliot and Olivia showed up and everyone thinks there secretly dating. Then Kathy slapped Olivia and Olivia slapped back and they lunged at each other. Cat fight!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Precinct. Everyone was trying to get Olivia and Kathy off eachother.

Fin: Kathy Liv stop right now! He tryed to grab Olivia but didn't work.

Casey: Liv stop!

Alex: Liv stop and get off eachother!

Booth: Hey Olivia that's enough!

Angela: Liv stop! Casey,Alex and Angela were trying to get Olivia.

Cragen: That is enough! Now stop! They thought Olivia would stop but they kept grabbing at eachother.

Elliot: Kathy! Leave! Right now!

Munch: You know this is so hot!

Everyone: shut up munch! Elliot had seen enough he grabbed Olivia by her waist and hauled her over his shoulders and started to walk.

Olivia: Elliot! Put me down!

Kathy: You dumb bitch can't keep your hands off my husband! Olivia steped on Elliot's foot with her high heel boot and lunged at Kathy again.

Elliot: Ahhh! Olivia! Enough! He grabbed her waist and hauled her over his shoulders and walked out. Booth and Fin grabbed Kathy and hauled her out.

Cribs. Elliot sat Olivia down.

Elliot: What the hell is the matter with you?!

Olivia: Okay look I am not in the mood to fight with you right now! Elliot saw Olivia had a cut on her arm and his anger subsided.

Elliot: Oh My God liv sit down. She did watch she was told and sat on one of the beds.

Olivia: Uhh I probable did worse to your wife.

Elliot: Uhhh please don't call her my wife.

Olivia: Why not she is your wife?

Elliot: After what she did to my partner and Best friend besides were getting a divorce.

Olivia: El... I'm sorry.

Elliot: What for?

Olivia: For attacking Kathy like that.

Elliot: She slaped you first.

Olivia: Yeah and I should of stoped but I didn't. He hand finished her cut and was holding her hand. They didn't notice everyone opening the door and looking in. From there view it looked like Elliot was propsing to Olivia.

Elliot: Are you sure?

Olivia: Yes. But what about cragen?

Elliot: I'm sure he won't be mad Liv. Cragen was so mad.

Cragen: The hell I won't be mad! Everyone jumped when Cragen said that. Elliot and Olivia jumped.

Elliot: Sir it wasen't what it looked like.

Cragen: You were on her knees and was holding her hand! And she said yes!

Olivia: Sir...

Cragen: I don't want to her it! By now everyone was yelling and Olivia was getting dizzy and a headache.

Olivia: Everyone shut up! Everyone jumped a little at Olivia's sudden outburst.

Olivia: Elliot and I aren't secretly dating those photos were photoshopped by Kathy! I would never have Elliot cheat on Kathy I am not some whore! Everyone was quiet. Kathy and Elliot are getting a divorce and Kathy want's to make it look like Elliot is cheating. He isn't Elliot is a good guy and a devoted family man. We have been partners and close friends for eleven years and we are not secretly dating.

Cragen: Liv I am so sorry.

Angela: Olivia do you maybe want to go fix your hair and make up?

Casey: Yeah Angela has a good idea let's go. The girls went to the restroom.

Fin: El come on man let's go. The guys went down stairs.

Womans were fixing Olivia's make up and hair.

Casey: Liv you okay?

Olivia: I'm fine Case.

Angela: Are you sure?

Olivia: I'm fine Ange.

Alex: Where did Kathy get those photos?

Olivia: I have no idea.

Angela: So that's Elliot's wife?

Olivia: Yeah ex wife. The girls heads shoot up.

Girls: What?!

Olivia: Elliot came to my aparment and told me he and Kathy are getting a divorce.

Alex: Did something else happen with you two?

Olivia: No he asked me if he could stay with me for awhile.

Girls: What?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the third chapter of Bones go to svu. So last time Kathy showed up at the precinct and showed pictures of Elliot and Olivia kissing in there sedan car,holding hands getting coffee and cuddling in there seat at a movie. And Elliot and Olivia showed up and everyone thinks there secretly dating. Then Kathy slapped Olivia and Olivia slapped back and they lunged at each other. Cat fight!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Precinct. Everyone was trying to get Olivia and Kathy off eachother.

Fin: Kathy Liv stop right now! He tryed to grab Olivia but didn't work.

Casey: Liv stop!

Alex: Liv stop and get off eachother!

Booth: Hey Olivia that's enough!

Angela: Liv stop! Casey,Alex and Angela were trying to get Olivia.

Cragen: That is enough! Now stop! They thought Olivia would stop but they kept grabbing at eachother.

Elliot: Kathy! Leave! Right now!

Munch: You know this is so hot!

Everyone: shut up munch! Elliot had seen enough he grabbed Olivia by her waist and hauled her over his shoulders and started to walk.

Olivia: Elliot! Put me down!

Kathy: You dumb bitch can't keep your hands off my husband! Olivia steped on Elliot's foot with her high heel boot and lunged at Kathy again.

Elliot: Ahhh! Olivia! Enough! He grabbed her waist and hauled her over his shoulders and walked out. Booth and Fin grabbed Kathy and hauled her out.

Cribs. Elliot sat Olivia down.

Elliot: What the hell is the matter with you?!

Olivia: Okay look I am not in the mood to fight with you right now! Elliot saw Olivia had a cut on her arm and his anger subsided.

Elliot: Oh My God liv sit down. She did watch she was told and sat on one of the beds.

Olivia: Uhh I probable did worse to your wife.

Elliot: Uhhh please don't call her my wife.

Olivia: Why not she is your wife?

Elliot: After what she did to my partner and Best friend besides were getting a divorce.

Olivia: El... I'm sorry.

Elliot: What for?

Olivia: For attacking Kathy like that.

Elliot: She slaped you first.

Olivia: Yeah and I should of stoped but I didn't. He hand finished her cut and was holding her hand. They didn't notice everyone opening the door and looking in. From there view it looked like Elliot was propsing to Olivia.

Elliot: Are you sure?

Olivia: Yes. But what about cragen?

Elliot: I'm sure he won't be mad Liv. Cragen was so mad.

Cragen: The hell I won't be mad! Everyone jumped when Cragen said that. Elliot and Olivia jumped.

Elliot: Sir it wasen't what it looked like.

Cragen: You were on her knees and was holding her hand! And she said yes!

Olivia: Sir...

Cragen: I don't want to her it! By now everyone was yelling and Olivia was getting dizzy and a headache.

Olivia: Everyone shut up! Everyone jumped a little at Olivia's sudden outburst.

Olivia: Elliot and I aren't secretly dating those photos were photoshopped by Kathy! I would never have Elliot cheat on Kathy I am not some whore! Everyone was quiet. Kathy and Elliot are getting a divorce and Kathy want's to make it look like Elliot is cheating. He isn't Elliot is a good guy and a devoted family man. We have been partners and close friends for eleven years and we are not secretly dating.

Cragen: Liv I am so sorry.

Angela: Olivia do you maybe want to go fix your hair and make up?

Casey: Yeah Angela has a good idea let's go. The girls went to the restroom.

Fin: El come on man let's go. The guys went down stairs.

Womans were fixing Olivia's make up and hair.

Casey: Liv you okay?

Olivia: I'm fine Case.

Angela: Are you sure?

Olivia: I'm fine Ange.

Alex: Where did Kathy get those photos?

Olivia: I have no idea.

Angela: So that's Elliot's wife?

Olivia: Yeah ex wife. The girls heads shoot up.

Girls: What?!

Olivia: Elliot came to my aparment and told me he and Kathy are getting a divorce.

Alex: Did something else happen with you two?

Olivia: No he asked me if he could stay with me for awhile.

Girls: What?!


	3. The sleepover

Hey this is my brand new story called bones go to svu. So the bones gang heads out to New york city when the svu gang can't get an id of the body. This is set in season 3 of bones and season 11 of svu. Don't own anybody.

was looking at human remains when her partner Special Agent Seely Booth walked in. Bones! He said but she ignored him and kept looking at the remains. Bones! He said but of course she ignored him again. So he came up behind her and grabbed her and swung her over his shoulders.

Booth!

What bones?

Put me down! she growled she couldn't belivie booth would do this.

No I need to talk to you in private. oh studly if you just want to kidnapped her just do it already. Angela said.

What! No I need to talk to bones in private so lets go. He took her off the platform and to her office when they got there he put her down and closed the door.

Why did you do that. It was not nessary it was childish I don't talk to you so you pick me up.

No I needed to talk to you. It wasen't a lie he really had to talk to her.

About what?

Were headed to New York.

new york city svu squad room.

Olivia Benson walked in to the svu squadroom and sat in her chair.

Hi! her partner Elliot Stabler said.

Hey! she said do we have a new case?

No but captain has been in his office on his phone for half an hour.

El he could be just talking to one of his friends.

Really liv since when does captain get out and go make friends?

You do have a point. He started grining

Yay! I finally have a point with you.

Really el that is childish.

Is not oh I have to ask you something. Olivia was about to anwser when cragen came out.

I need to talk to you to for a minute. He went back in his office,

What did we do now? they went in his office and sat down.

Captain what's wrong? olivia asked

Oh nothing is wrong I needed to tell you we will be working on this case with some people.

Who? elliot asked he really hoped it wasen't dana lewis.

The F.B.I. and the jeffersonian team.

What! Elliot and Olivia both said.

The F.B.I and the jeffersonian team will help us on this case.

When you say F.B.I. you don't mean porter right?

No someone better then porter.

Who? elliot asked.

Special Agent Seely Booth and Dr. Temprence Brennan and there squad.

When will they be here? olivia asked.

In three to four hours and play nice stabler. They walked out of his office.

Why does he think I won't play nice?

I don't know el maybe because of porter.

Maybe come on they will be here soon.

washington dc brennans office

What do you mean we are going to New York?

umm we all are going to new york.

What do you mean all of us?

The whole squint squad,you and I will be going to new york city to help some people with there case.

When do we leave? he started smiling.

In one hour get packing bones I will tell everybody else. He went to open the door when all the squints came falling down.

I guess I don't need to tell them see you guys in an hour. He left and she shook her head.

Brennans aparment.

Brennan just finished packing when here phone went off. It was a text message.

Booth: hey are u finished packing?

Brennan: yes

Booth: k see you at the lab.

Brennan: bye

Booth: Bye

She put her phone away and went to the lab.

Jeffersoinan

Hey bren! Angela said she had 4 bags.

Hi angela you seem very excited to go to new york.

Yeah i'm excited were going to new york sexy city guys woo hoo.

Angela were going to help people on a case not go mingle with guys. Brennan turned around to see booth standing there keys in his hands.

Are we leaving now?

Yep lets go bones and squints. He grabbed her bags for her and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Angela and cam were walking together when they saw them smiling.

Okay what is going on between those two.

I don't know but it looks like something might happen on this trip. They looked at eachother then contiuned walking.

Svu squadroom

Well I hope this fbi guy is not like porter. Elliot said.

He is'nt porter so play nice she smirked.

Why doe's el have to play nice baby girl. He and munch just walked in and sat down.

Our new case were getting some help with the case.

Who? fin asked.

The F.B.I and the Jeffersoain team and their squad. olivia said.

What the jeffersoain as in Dr. Temprence Brennan? munch asked.

That's excatly who were working with. How do you know her name? elliot asked.

Because she is a writer a best selling author I read her books. Elliot,Olivia and Fin started laughing.

Laugh all you want but someday you will read her books. They all were talking at their desks. When olivia got a text message.

Casey: Hey Liv

Olivia: Hey case whats up?

casey: nothing much u?

olivia:same the guys are over by the coffee talking about cars.

casey: sounds boring lol

olivia: lol

casey: so how is elliot ;) ;).

olivia: He is great why don't you text him and have a chat?

casey: because that would be weird. duh

olivia: right.

olivia was about to talk to casey when elliot came up beside her

Hi! elliot said.

hey! olivia said.

Who are you talking to casey.

yep.

wow you have become close friends with casey and alex right?

yeah so I can get away from you guys talking about cars. she smirked and he started grining.

How much you want to bet those to get together on this case.

I bet $200 bucks deal? deal? they shook hands and started watching them and talking about cars at the same time.

airport washington dc 12:00 P.m

Yay! Were leaving dc for New york! angela said.

ange you seem very excited still. brennan said.

Duh it's new york where I grew up. cam said brennan just shook her head and cam and angela laughed.

okay lets go everybody. They got on the plane.

New york city airport.

Wow were in New york. Angela said.

Yeah I missed this place. Cam said.

Well lets get going said. He looked outside and saw it was snowing.

You got to be kidding me! Booth said.

What? brennan asked.

Then brennan looked outside and saw it was snowing hard.

Ugh! This sucks. brennan said. Booth nodded his head in aggreament.

Well lets get in the car. They walked outside and went in the car. They got to the precint and got out.

This is the place? hodgins asked.

Yeah. Lets go inside. they walked in.

Olivia was sitting there when they walked in.

El there here. She got up and so did he.

Hello i'm Olivia benson this is my partner Elliot stabler

Hello. Elliot said

Hey i'm special agent Seeley Booth with the F.B.I. and this is my partner Dr. Temprence Brennan with the jeffersoian team which is them right there.

Hey i'm angela montenegro. They all shook hands.

Hey I'm Jack hodgins.

I'm the boss cam saroyan they shook hands.

and i'm Zach Addy.

Well we have work to do so lets get to it people cragen said.

Well where is the body. brennan asked

Down in the morgue I will take you there.

Thank you. They smiled at eachother then they went to the morgue with zack,hodgins,cam and angela following.

Okay do we have any leads yet? Booth asked.

Yeah a Marc Miller Elliot was looking at a sheet.

Wait what did you say Marc Miller?

Yeah why? You know him?

Yeah well no I mean he used to be one of bones foster dads.

Bones?

My nickname for Dr. Brennan

oh she was in the foster homes.

Yeah.

Oh that seems sad.

Yeah but anyway lets go find more leads. he grabbed his jacket and so did Elliot.

Lets go Booth. They walked out the door telling cragen where they were going.

Down in the morgue.

Mel this is Dr. Temperence Brennan and her squad.

Hi nice to meet you Dr. Brennan.

Nice to meet you to. They shook hands

The body is right here. They walked over.

Dr. Warner This is Cam sayroyan,Zach Addy,Dasiy wick,Wendell bray and Jack hodgins. They shook hands.

Okay while they do that what can I do? Angela asked.

I guess you can come with me.

Okay. they went to the precint.

Svu squadroom.

Wow lots of cute guys here. They were sitting at Olivia's desk.

Olivia: Yeah.

angela: It must be weird working with guys everyday.

Olivia: Yeah but My partner will kill if they even such as look at me. They laughed.

angela: That sounds alot like booth with brennan.

olivia: Really?

angela: yep oh my god this one time someone put a hit on her and he threaten to killed the guy and this guy was a gangbaner.

olivia: wow that is a partner

angela: yeah so back to work who is are guy?

olivia: ah Marc Miller.

angela: Wait did you say Marc Miller?

olivia: uhh yeah Why?

angela: That is one of Brennan's foster dad

olivia: oh should we tell her?

angela: I think we should when she get's back.

Marc Miller's Neighbor.

Hello can I help you?

Hello ma'm I'm Dective Elliot Stabler this is My Partner Seeley Booth

I'm Sandy come in.

Sandy: what is this all about?

Booth: Your Neighbor a Marc Miller?

Sandy: oh Marc such a sweet boy always bring's me my mail.

Elliot: Really has he seem off lately?

Sandy: Now that you mention it he has seem off lately

Booth: did you ask him what's been bothering him?

Sandy: no now what is this about?

Elliot: We think Mr. Miller is a killer.

Sandy: Marc a Killer he would Never kill anybody.

Booth: Has he every mention a woman named Temperence Brennan?

Sandy: Yes yes he has mention her before.

Booth: What did he say when he brang her up?

Sandy: He said he would fined her and make her pay for what she did to him.

Booth: What did she do to him?

Sandy: He wouldn't say just say she would pay for everything she did.

Elliot: Thank you for your time Sandy. They left.

in the car.

Elliot: How close are you and Brennan?

Booth: We have Been partner's for 3 years now.

Elliot: wow me and Benson have been partner's for 11 years now

Booth: That's a long time.

Elliot: yep when we first started working together I thought she is a woman she can't do this job.

Booth: that's what I thought about Brennan.

Elliot: Then when she is with suspects I saw she is really good at this job.

Booth: yeah when we first started working together she punched a judge in the nose twice.

Elliot: that would be so Hot!

Booth: That's what I said well acutlly I said I have wanted to do that for years you are so hot. They laughed

Booth: oh and we also kinda kissed.

Elliot: What! your partners you can't kiss.

Booth: yeah well my boss told me I had to fire her so I fired her when we both were wasted off are asses and...

Elliot: And...

Booth: She said we could have sex since we didn't work together anymore.

Elliot: Wow

Booth: yep so I called a cab so we talked and I told her I had a gambling problem

Elliot: And...

Booth: Well we were standing in the rain talking and She asked me why I was telling her this and I said I thought this was going somewhere.

Elliot: wow

Booth: Yeah then she said why did you feel this Is going somewhere and I said I feel like i'm gonna kiss you and we kissed.

Elliot: Did you sleep with her?

Booth: No. She stopped before we did acutlly kiss.

Elliot: wow that's deep man were here.

Booth: Let's go.

Svu Squadroom

angela: Wow that ring is gorgous Olivia!

Olivia: Thanks Angela!

Elliot: Wow I acully go out and work and you two are gushing over a ring!

Booth: Tell me about this is like it at the Jeffersoian!

Olivia: oh Shut up you two we have to wait for cragen to get back.

Elliot: When will he be back?

Olivia: Not for five hours.

Elliot: awesome!

angela: excectly what I said!

olivia: Booth are you on your phone?

Booth: What! No olivia I wasn't on my phone.

angela: probaly texting Brennan. They laughed

Booth: aren't you two just funny.

Olivia: We try. they High Fived.

Booth: I don't think I like this new friendship.

Elliot: me neither.

angela: what it is awesome being with somebody who get's me. Brennan doesen't get me like olivia does she isn't very smart when It comes to the real world.

Booth: I get that but...

angela: But nothing brennan and me really aren't best friends if anything me and olivia are. They sidehugged.

Booth: yeah well me and Brennan aren't that close anyway either so I guess we aren't Best Friend's either.

Brennan: So I'm not your guys Best friend's fine I don't need you anyway. She started to walk away.

Booth: Bones Bones Brennan Brennan Temprence wait!

Brennan: You've said want you wanted to say so I'm gonna say what I wanna say.

Brennan: I let you get close to me Booth I let my walls come down I guess that was a mistake in my life just like I was a mistake in your life. By now she had tears streaming down her face.

Booth: Temperence you can't think that...

Brennan: Really I can't cause I just Did.

Booth: Temprence I didn't mean what I said.

Brennan: Yeah you did. She walked away.

Olivia's aparment.

angela: Thanks for letting me stay here tonight I don't want to stay there things could turn akward.

olivia: Not a problem I have are snacks.

angela: sweet!

Olivia: yep it is let's watch tv.

angela: oh! turn it to abc.

olivia: kay

angela: Do you know the show Castle?

olivia: I love Castle!

angela: oh my gosh see this is why we are like best friends already.

olivia: yep!

angela: oh it's starting!

Olivia: It's the first episode.

Narrater: Now starting the Castle Marathon.

Olivia and Angela: ahhhhhh

Brennan's Hotel room.

Brennan was sitting and on her laptop when there was a knock at the door. Brennan opened the door. It was booth.

Brennan: What are you doing here booth!

Booth: Bones let me in. Please?

Brennan: NO!

Booth: are you going to make me beg?

Brennan: Maybe you deserve it!

Booth: Temperence Please?

Brennan: No!

Booth: Temperence Please Please Pwease!

Brennan: Fine! Come in! They both sat on the bed.

Booth: Thank you! Now bones I didn't mean what I said.

Brennan: Oh My God Booth...

Booth: No listen Trust me I didn't mean what I said.

Brennan: I do trust you Booth.

Booth: Not what I meant. He chuckled.

Brennan: Shut up Jerk. She pushed him playfully

Booth: Hey I may be a jerk but this jerk is very strong and brave. He puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles.

Brennan: Wow My Hero.

Booth: Hey I am a hero to you!

Brennan: yeah I know. They sat on the bed looking at eachother. They started to lean in closer to eachother closer,closer,closer till there lips were inches booth's cellphone rang and they jumped apart from eachother. Booth shot her an apolgetic look(sorry if I spelled that wrong really tired)

Booth: Booth yes okay yeah hodgins I'm fine yea bye.

Brennan: Hodgins worrying about you?

Booth: Yea says he was just wondering if I was okay. He chuckled.

Brennan: Hmm you should probally get going.

Booth: Trying to get rid of me ?

Brennan: Never agent Booth. They walked to the door. Booth thought this reminded him of the first date awkward moments like are we going to kiss or not? Then Booth realised they were about to kiss then his stupid phone had to ring he was noting to him self turn cell off while with Bones and when gonna kiss!

Booth: Well see you later.

Brennan: Yep goodnight.

Booth: Goodnight. He left and she sat back on the bed and was playing on her laptop. She went on to insant messaging angela.

Brennan: Hey Ange.

Angela: HEY SWEETIE!

Brennan: ange why are you caps locking?

Angela: oh sorry my bad.

Brennan: It's fine.

Angela: hey your talking to me!

Brennan: Yeah we made up.

Angela: yay!;)

Brennan: cute ange cute.

Angela: I know hey did you make up with booth to?

Brennan: Yep!

Angela: Really? How so? ;) ;)

Brennan: Not like that ange!

Angela: Fine! :0 Got to go

Brennan: kay Bye goodnight!

Angela: Goodnight Bye! Angela left the chatroom. Brennan was about to leave when Booth came into the chatroom.

Brennan: Booth!

Booth: What Bones miss me already?;)

Brennan: No why do you miss me?

Booth: Rude and sense of humor and incconet.

Brennan: Cute Booth.

Booth: Thanks I know think I could spend the night at your place?

Brennan: Why?

Booth: The squints the guy squints are boring and annoying me!

Brennan: uhh sure Why not?

Booth: Thanks this means alot to me bones.

Brennan: Welcome!

Booth: Be there in fifteen mins.

Brennan: see you then bye.

Booth: Bye. They Both left the chatroom.

Booth and squints motel room. Booth was packing his things for the night when the guys came in.

Hodgins: dude where are you going?

Booth: I'm staying at Bones place for tonight.

Zach: 's place is where your going for tonight?

Hodgins: Dude... that's is weird.

Booth: Why?

Zach: You and Brennan are just partner's.

Booth: Yeah...?

Zach: Well usally partner's don't spend the night at eachother's places's

Booth:So were just partner's idiots. He went to the living room area.(I am gonna say this is big motel room's)

Hodgins: you said you almost kissed just think about it man! Booth walked out slamming the door behind him.

Brennan's Room. there was a knock at the door. she went to anwser it.

Booth: Hey bones. He walked in.

Brennan: Hi! They sat on the bed.

Booth: well this really means alot to me bones.

Brennan: Well can't have you annoyed. They started laughing.

Booth: Well where were we? They started to lean closer to eachother closer,closer,closer,closer till there lips were inches apart then Brennan closed the space and they kissed it started out slow and sweet then soon turned heated. Brennan layed down on the bed and Booth was on top of her they were full fledge making out. Booth took off Brennan's shirt and tossed it aside and started kissing her neck. They turned so Brennan was on top of Booth they conutined to make pulled back from the kiss when her cell went off. She went to answer it. They were both out of breath panting.

Booth: Don't answer it.

Brennan: I have to sorry.

Booth: Now I know how you feel. She rolled her eyes and answered her phone.

Brennan: Brennan.

Marc Miller: Hi babydoll.

Brennan tensed a little and Booth started to kiss her neck.

Brennan: What do you want?!

Marc: I think you know Babydoll. He chuckled.

Brennan: No I don't! She moaned when Booth bit down on her skin.

Marc: mhmh are you moaning because of me Babydoll? Brennan woudlve barfed if booth wasen't there.

Brennan: No I never wanted you! That made Marc upset.

Marc: You dumb bitch slut you'll get what's coming to you,you dumb whore! The line went dead. She nearly jumped when booth said something to her.

Booth: You okay bones?

Brennan: yeah where were we? Brennan grabbed Booth and they kissed she layed back down on the bed and he was on top of her. She started to take off his shirt and she threw it aside she was on top of him again and his fingers were in her hair when Brennan heard a knock at the door but she ignored it and kept making out with Booth when Brennan rolled over so Booth was on top of her and he started to kiss her neck she moaned and then she heared a knock again she just ignored it but the knock came more louder this time and they both heard it. She sighed and broke the kiss and got up.

Booth: okay i'm going to get a sign that says do not disturb on your door. She rolled her eyes and answered the door.


End file.
